frahonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
| environment = any | challenge = by class level | source = | page = }} Physical Description Dwarves are a short and stocky race, and stand about a foot shorter than most humans, with wide, compact bodies that account for their burly appearance. Male and female dwarves pride themselves on the long length of their hair, and men often decorate their beards with a variety of clasps and intricate braids. Clean-shavenness on a male dwarf is a sure sign of madness, or worse—no one familiar with their race trusts a beardless dwarven man. Random Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Height and Weight Society Centuries on the move as itinerant nomadic tribes have left the dwarves of Frahon hard-nosed and cynical, but acutely aware of the value of coin, trade and precious goods. Bitterly cynical of the transient races and practical to a fault, dwarves have become an intrinsic make-up of most cities across Frahon. They gravitate towards areas of business, money-handling and transit, which has helped to cement their part in the fabric of modern society after the devastating fall of their ancient subterranean kingdoms. Relations Alignment and Religion Adventurers Default Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also hardheaded and cynical. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Charisma. * Type: Dwarves are Humanoid creatures with the dwarf subtype. * Size: Dwarves are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never affected by armour or encumbrance. * Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Dwarven and the local human language. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giantish, Goblin, Orcish, Terran, Undercommon. * Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Appraising: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks. * Craftsman: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on all Craft or Profession checks to create objects from metal or stone. * Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 bonus on Appraise checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. * Illusion Resistance: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusion spells or effects. * Stability: Dwarves receive a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. * Stubborn: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a member of this race fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the member of the race has a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue’s slippery mind class feature), it can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. * Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with light hammers and treat any weapon with the word 'dwarf' in its name as a martial weapon. Category: Races